A time in Paradise  Oneshot
by Colladore
Summary: "Say it." Castiel says in his husky voice. Dean turns to face him, they stare at each other for a moment before Dean finally gives in, he slowly walks back over to Castiel again.  "I give myself over wholly to serve god, and you."


_Season 4 episode 21 When the Levee Breaks – Set somewhere between episode 21 and 22. _

_Okay, so I'm actually really disappointed in how this turned out, it's a rough version and I didn't have the effort to re-do it. It's short and it just sucks. It's a plain sad version of what I hoped it would be, but still, I hope you'll enjoy this. And I know all that crap about 'don't upload something you wouldn't read', but screw that! I never read my stories, ever! _

* * *

><p>"You're a dick these days." Dean sighs and walks past his so called 'guardian angel', he takes a deep breath. "Fine, I'm in."<p>

"Do you give yourself over, wholly, to the service of God and his angels?" Castiels asks. Dean closes his eyes for a short second, to really think it over then sighs again.  
>"Yeah, exactly."<p>

"Say it." Castiel says in his husky voice. Dean turns to face him, they stare at each other for a moment before Dean finally gives in, he slowly walks back over to Castiel again.  
>"I give myself over wholly to serve god, and you."<p>

"Do you swear to follow His will and His word as swiftly and obediently as you did your own father's?" Castiel asks, Dean glares for a short moment at him, not wanting to be reminded of his old man.  
>"Yes, I swear. Now what?"<p>

"Now you wait and we call on you when it's time," Castiel replies, the two men stare at each other intensely for a moment before Cas disappears in a gust of wind.

After having sworn himself to God and whatever else, Dean waited for days at first without any reply. So he went back to his usual duties, saving lives, killing demons, travelling in the Impala. Dean sighed heavily as Sam shifted in the seat.  
>"What's up, Dean? You've been down these past days." Dean shook his head and waved it away but Sam refused. "Come on! This is so you, you never talk about it! I can see that something is troubling you. You can't keep this stuff bottled up all the time." Sam was leaning forward, trying to connect with his older brother, but Dean simply turned the other way.<p>

"Watch me." He turned on the music loud enough so that he couldn't hear his own thoughts. After a few miles Sam finally gave up completely and leaned back, not daring to question it any further.

Dean honked loudly with the Impala, which made the sleeping Sam fly up and out of his seat in the car. Dean laughed as his little brother tried to regain sense.

"Dude, you are too easily scared!" He laughed, "Come on, I checked us into a motel and I found a job." They entered the old tattered motel room and threw their bags down onto the beds.

"So, what have you got?" Dean threw the paper at his brother. "Missing newborns?" Dean nodded and Sam continued to read. "How is this a case?" Sam said after finishing reading the article.

"I don't know, I just feel it. Something's up in this town and I wanna know what." He grabbed the keys to the Impala, "Hey, I'll go get us some food." Sam nodded and grabbed his laptop.

"I guess I'll start doing some research." Dean nodded before hurrying out. He could barely stand being in the same room as his little brother anymore. The whole demon blood thing was going Sam over his head. And they both knew it, he was addicted. And there was nothing Dean could do about it. Since Sam also refused to tell him the truth.

Dean unlocked the door and entered the motel room.

"Sammy?" He shouted, closing the door with a kick. He threw the food bags onto the table and searched through the small room, without any sight of Sam. He went back to the table and saw the laptop and cellphone that Sammy had left behind. With a sight he flipped the phone open and checked the latest call, it wasn't a number he recognized, but her tried dialing it.  
>"Sam? What's wrong?" Dean breathed heavily into the phone as Ruby's voice filled his head, "Are you out of blood?" He closed the cell and threw it on the table, at the same time Sam walked in.<p>

"So, when were you going to tell me?" Dean said, turning towards him. Sammy raised an eyebrow.

"Tell you what, Dean?" He only shook his head.

"So, you stopped drinking demon blood, huh? Stopped contacting Ruby?" He looked into his younger brothers eyes, "You lying bitch." Without another word he packed his shit and left.

"You what?" Bobby shouted, Dean winced but denied Bobby the pleasure of seeing it. "You left him alone, in the middle of nowhere when he needs you the most?" Dean turned to face Bobby and felt the anger bubble up inside of him.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? He's been lying to me all this time, deceiving me! How can I trust him when all he does is lie and betray?" Bobby sighed,

"You idjit! That boy needs you and guess what? Family hurts! That's what their there for! They're supposed to hurt you and love you, so stop your whining and return to your brother!" Dean crushed the keys into his hand.

"I can't, Bobby. It's too late." Dean turned to walk away but a gush of wind pushed him back and suddenly Castiel stood before him.  
>"It's time, Dean." He said in his cold tone, Dean stood up and walked closer to the angel.<p>

"What the hell, Cas? I've been waiting weeks. Weeks! For you to give me a sign, to tell me something and now you just randomly pop up and ask me to come with you. No, forget it. I need to think." Castiel shook his head and touched Deans forehead with his fingers and suddenly they were standing inside a white room. "What the fuck…?" Dan whispered, looking around to find hamburgers and beer standing on a table in the middle of the room, "Where the hell am I?" A swoosh of sound made him turn around to find Zachariah now standing in front of him.

"In Paradise, here, eat! They're your favorite." Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that doesn't matter. Get me the hell out of here, I need to see my brother before he does a stupid mistake." Zachariah smiled lightly.

"Yes, that's what we're hoping for, after all, if he doesn't kill Lilith, Lucifer can't come out. And we want the Armageddon, otherwise Michael and Lucifer won't fight." Dean shook his head,

"So you're just gonna let my brother kick start the Apocalypse? And stand here and do nothing? What the hell is wrong with you! You're supposed to be righteous!" Dean started to turn to Castiel again, "Cas, you can-" He stopped abruptly when no one was there, and when he turned again to lock for Zachariah, he too was gone. "Damn it!" He shouted and banged his fist into the wall. He just couldn't let Sammy end the world without knowing it, heck, he wouldn't have let him do it even if he did know what he was doing. It was his responsibility to take care of Sammy, that's the last thing he'd promised their dad. That he'd take care of him. And here he was, stuck in some friggin' paradise that seemed pretty worthless. Dean started to look around and grabbed the heaviest item he could find and started to swing it against the wall, when he finally started to get his hopes up the wall just mended itself. With rage controlling his body he threw the marble statue on the floor, he heard it crash into the wall and break. Feeling a little better about himself he started to search for weakspots, blindspots, any kind of spot in fact. But the room had none. The room had perfection written all over it. Dean sighed and opened a beer. He took a sip from it then put I back on the table again. "Cas, you son of a bitch! Get down here and talk to me!" He shouted angrily, turning to face every corner in case the angel showed up, but nothing happened. "You coward, show yourself!" He continued, but nothing happened. After a few minutes of shouting after an angel that would never come he had enough. With little interest he looked around the room and found a small white statue of a staggering horse. With little effort he pushed it to the edge of the desk and with a small smile on his face he pushed it off, with a loud crash it broke into a thousand pieces.  
>"You called for me?" He jumped around with surprise and met the cold eyes of Castiel. The anger was released at once and he flew at the angel.<br>"Cas, you son of a bitch, you betrayed me!" He hit the angel but instead of giving pain he was the one receiving it. He turned around and tried not to show how much it hurt and took a deep breath before turning to face the angel again.

"I did not betray you, Dean. But I cannot defy my father's orders." Dean forces Castiel to look at him,

"What are you going to do to Sammy?" Dean asks through clenched jaws.

"Nothing," Castiel says, Dean raises an eyebrow, "He's going to do it to himself."

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Castiel looks away instead of answering Dean's question. He snorts at the angel, "Right, he's going to drink the demon blood to kill Lilith." He shakes his head slowly, "Why are you here, Cas?"

"We've been through much together you and I, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry it ended like this." Dean chuckles,

"Sorry?" He shakes his head harder, "This is Armageddon, Cas. You're gonna need a bigger word then 'sorry'."

"Try to understand, this is long foretold, this is your-"

"Destiny? Don't give me that holy crap. Destiny, gods plan? It's all a bunch of lies, you poor stupid son of a bitch! It's just a way for your bosses to keep me and keep you in line." For a moment Dean feels like crying but shakes of the feeling. "Do you know what's real? People, families. That's real. And you're gonna watch them all burn?" Castiel had to look away from the man, not wanting to look him in the eye when he told him his true feelings.

"What is so worth saving? I've seen nothing but pain here, I see inside you, I see your guilt, anger, confusion. In paradise all is forgiven. You'll be at peace, even with Sam." Dean stared intensely at Cas until the angel finally locked eyes with him.

"You can take your peace and shove it up your lily-white ass, cause I'll take the pain and the guilt, I'll even take Sam as is. It's a lot better than bein' some Stepford Bitch in paradise! This is simple, Cas!" Castiel starts to move away, not really wanting to hear any more of what Dean has to say. "No more crap about being a good soldier. There's a right and there is a wrong here, and you know it!" Dean grabs Castiel and makes him look at him. "Look at me! You know it! Now you were gonna help me once, weren't you? You were gonna warn me about all this before they dragged you back to Bible Camp. Help me, now. Please!" A short silence fell between the two men and finally Castiel spoke in a pained voice,

"What would you have me do?"

"Well, for starters, you run away with me from here." The angel shook his head, not ready for that.

"I do that, we will all be hunted, we will all be killed!" Dean smiled slightly towards him,

"If there's anything worth dying for, this is it." Castiel shook his head harder, not daring to meet Dean's eyes. And that was it.

"You spinless son of a bitch! What do you care about me? About Sam? About dying? You're already dead." With a heavy sigh Dean turned away from the angel. "We're through." He could hear Castiel gasp in pain.

"D-Dean.." Castiel whispered, his hand reaching out for the hunters back.

"We're done!"

Dean slumped down on the chair, emptying another bottle of beer into his mouth and then throwing the bottle into the wall behind him. He felt so useless, he was stuck here, in Paradise, doing nothing, except drinking beer and eating hamburgers. He was a hunter, he was supposed to be in the middle of all the fights! He stood up, picking up another beer and opening it, he drank a few sips before being grabbed from behind and slammed up against the wall. Glass shattered as the bottle hit the floor. The angel pushed himself against Dean with full force, forcing him up against the wall and staying there. Before he had a chance to react Castiels lips were on his own, and warmth filled his body. His hands were all over Dean's body and the hunter could barely react. Finally he started to kiss the angel back, he grabbed his hair to pull him closer and deepened the kiss. Dean pushed his tongue into Castiels mouth and he heard a surprised noise come from the little angel. Dean couldn't help but chuckle. He spun them around so Castiel was pushed up against the wall and with experienced hands he explored the angel's body.

"Cas." Dean whispered as he kissed his way down, tearing at the trench coat and the white shirt. Soon he got up again and continued to kiss the man. A low moan left Castiels lips and Dean sniggered.

"Castiel! Would you mind explaining just what the hell you're doing?" Castiel pushed Dean away from himself, fixing his clothes fast. Dean snorted loudly and noticed in the corner of his eye that Cas drew a blade from his coat. He didn't for sure understand what the angel was doing with it but he understood that he was supposed to help him.

"Hey, jackass, why the hell do you care if your little angel is gay?" Zachariah turned towards Dean.

"You really don't understand, do you? Homosexuality is a sin." Zachariah pointed towards Castiel, "He is committing a sin in his father's house!" Dean laughed,

"Yeah, cause you've never sinned, right?" Zachariah turned towards Castiel again and finally noticed what the little angel was doing.

"How dare you?" Zachariah started walking towards Castiel but the angel slammed his hand against the sigil on the wall, a extreme light poured out of the sigil and Zachariah disappear with it.

"We have to hurry, he won't be gone long." And with the usual tap they were gone.


End file.
